Mismo amor, diferentes novios, misma boda
by EllaLovesVampis
Summary: Edward Cullen está obligado a un compromiso con Isabella Swan porque esta le salvó la vida a su hermana melliza, él no la conoce, pero el día anterior a comprometerse encuentra el amor, antes que a ella. Fanfic publicado con el permiso de la autora 'Claire du Lune' Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, aqui traigo una nueva historia. Pertenece a ''Lady Claire du Lune'' y la publico con su permiso.**

**Espero que la disfruteis :D**

Edward POV

Estaba llegando a Forks después de 2 años fuera de mi casa por un intercambio estudiantil, que me mantuvo fuera del país.

Me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo 17 años, luego de 2 años como dije, voy a ver a mi mamá Esme, que es decoradora de interiores, mi papá Carlisle, que es un reconocido doctor en Forks, mi hermano mayor Emmet, que me enteré está viviendo con Rosalie Hale que es una de las más grandes modelos del país y por último y no menos importante a Alice, mi hermanita melliza, ella en mi ausencia fue operada del corazón, tuvo un transplante y no pude estar con ella en la operación, porque mi presencia, según los médicos podía empeorar su situación, por emociones muy fuertes, así que tuve que sufrir su operación y convalecencia lejos.

Ella está curada, gracias a Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, este falleció y Bella, porque así le gusta que la llamen, decidió que Alice recibiera el corazón de su papá, ella era la única familiar viva y ahora está sola, bueno no sola, porque vive en mi casa y se queda en mi cuarto.

Esta decisión de Bella llevo a muchas promesas, dentro de ellas una, me tengo que casar, claro que estamos en el siglo veintiuno, pero ello no llevó a que pudiera negarme de tener que hacerlo, no la conocía, creo que la vi cuando ella tenía 10 años y luego se mudó, llegó a Forks justo cuando me fui y mamá dice que no me envía fotos, porque perdió las nuestras en una remodelación y como Bella no me conoce, yo tampoco debo conocerla, es horrible pero es mi realidad, Alice tampoco entro en razón y me dijo que lo bueno es la primera impresión pero cuando es "face to face" -algo así como frente a frente, en persona.

Mañana tenía que comprometerme con Bella y Alice se comprometería con Jasper Hale el hermano de Rosalie, luego de este teatro, porque estaba enterado de que Bella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con nuestro casamiento, nos uniríamos dentro de dos meses en una boda doble. Todo arreglado por Alice que gracias a dios y a Bella, estaba bien de salud.

Cuando faltaban unos kilómetros donde solo había árboles, mi volvo se quedó sin gasolina y comenzó a sonar mi celular.

-Emmet.

-Hola Ed. Como te habrás dado cuenta, te deje la gasolina justa para que pases la noche en la cabaña de la abuela-Emmet me dejó el auto en Port Ángeles, para dirigirme a casa luego del vuelo -no te canses llamando a la grúa porque no irán, descansa al aire libre y piensa mucho porque te vas a comprometer mañana quieras o no.

-Emmet- no me dejó hablar.

-No te canses hermanito y todos saben que llegas mañana. Besos, te quiero.- cortó.

Tomé mi celular, mis documentos y resignado comencé a caminar, por lo que vi, faltaba aproximadamente unos dos kilómetros para llegar a la cabaña, adentrándome en el bosque.

Al faltar como kilómetro y medio, vi a lo lejos una camioneta de donde se bajaba una rubia con una morena que solo llevaba una toalla, la rubia le sacó la prenda y la dejaron en el bosque, la chica desde lejos parecía una visión, era perfecta, blanca como la nieve y su pelo color color castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, un Ángel Desnudo, eso fue lo que vino a mi mente para describirla.

Me acerque mientras ella maldecía por lo bajo, mirando hacia donde se fueron los responsables de que ella estuviera frente a mi. Le toqué el hombro y la sensación que recorrió mi piel me estremeció y ¿si en realidad era un Ángel?, su piel era sedosa y su aroma al estar cerca era embriagador, perfecta.

Saltó ante mi contacto y al mirarme a los ojos ambos nos conectamos, algo mágico, nos pertenecíamos y nos estábamos esperando desde toda la vida.

Se tapó el cuerpo con sus manos, solo sus partes íntimas, entonces sin hablar comencé a desabrocharme la camisa.

-Por favor no me haga daño- su voz sonaba como…coro de Ángeles, si definitivamente ella era mi Ángel Desnudo, bajada del cielo para mi.

-No, no pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero darte mi camisa, no llevas ropa.

-Podrías darte la vuelta.

-Claro.

Me saque la camisa, me costó desabrocharla, me di cuenta que estaba nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda. Se la tendí y me pareció escuchar "escultural", pero creo que fue solo mi voz interior que lo pensaba de ella.

-Gracias.- se la puso y cuando se terminó de abrochar los botones, me dijo- listo.

-Ángel, ¿te robaron?- negó con la cabeza- ¿porque estás aquí y así?.

-¿Ángel?- hizo un gesto de no importa- es una larga historia, pero solo te digo que es una broma de despedida de soltera, de mis dos hermanas.- me tensé, era lógico que un Ángel como ella tendría dueño, pero no lo quería escuchar, por alguna extraña razón, yo me sentía su dueño.

-Mira, está oscureciendo y se que hay una cabaña por aquí cerca.-señale en dirección de la casa de mi abuela.

-Si la cabaña de los Cullen, y se puede saber ¿que haces en el bosque?

-Si de los Cullen, también una broma de mi hermano, me dejó sin gasolina.- le señalé donde dejé el auto aunque no se veía desde allí.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? porque no solo está oscureciendo sino que está por llover, raro en Forks no.- se sonrió tan bonito, que me quitó el aliento por unos segundo.

Comenzamos a caminar pero ella iba muy lento.

-Apresúrate porque nos vamos a empapar.

-Es que estoy descalza y me pincho.

-Perdón no me di cuenta, si que te dejaron desnuda, un Ángel desnudo.- esto último lo dije para mí.

-De verdad que te parezco un Ángel, porque es curioso, ya que tu también lo pareces.

-Genial, porque hoy solo vamos a ser Ángeles, uno en compañía del otro.

-Me parece muy bien.

Comenzó a llover muy fuerte y en unos segundos ya estábamos chorreando agua, ella estaba tan sexy con mi camisa adherida al cuerpo y yo solo llevaba unos vaqueros, corrimos bajo la lluvia para llegar más rápido y porque estaba comenzando a refrescar, se sentía el frío en el cuerpo, me di cuenta porque temblábamos. Escuché un "hay" y me di cuenta que mi Ángel se había pinchado con una espina, solo fue un rasguño, pero teníamos que llegar, por lo que le pedí permiso y la llevé en brazos hasta la casa.

La dejé en la entrada, pasamos y me dirigí al baño, donde tomé dos toallas y le tendí una.

-Debemos secarnos y sacarnos la ropa mojada.- se lo dije temblando de frío, chasqueaba los dientes, pero me entendió.

Nos secamos dándonos la espalda y nos quitamos toda la ropa, luego de secarnos nos envolvimos en las toallas, fui a encender la estufa a leña y unas velas.

Puse un colchón cerca de la estufa, tomé una manta, ya que no había más, la pasé por mi espalda, me senté en el colchón en el suelo y me recosté en la pared, le pedí que se sentara entre mis piernas, dudó un momento, pero luego lo hizo, la abracé y nos envolví en la manta, luego de un rato de temblores el ambiente se templó y la respiración de ella se acompasó, por lo que me di cuenta estaba dormida en mis brazos.

Mi Ángel se comenzó a remover en su sueño, mi auto control comenzó a fallar y mi cuerpo a reaccionar.

Acaricié su cabello, luego sus hombros, bajé a su espalda y retiré la toalla, él contacto con su piel terminó por pronunciar mi erección, la recosté en el colchón y me coloqué encima, la besé rozando sus labios, cuando pasé mi lengua recorriéndolos, ella se tensó, abriendo los ojos, se despertó, sin dejar de mirarla continué besándola y pidiendo permiso con mi lengua, luego de unos segundo lo permitió, su aroma, su sabor, la calidez, su humedad, su lengua bailando con la mía, terminó por enloquecerme a tal punto de querer perder la razón en sus brazos.

Gimió cuando sintió mis manos en sus senos, por lo que los besé como si fueran el último manjar en la tierra. Recorrí su cuerpo llenándolo de besos hasta llegar a su olimpo, ese templo custodiado por sus piernas, ellas permitieron que mi lengua llegara a su entrada y se llenara de placer, al descubrir que estaba lista, tanto como yo en ese momento.

No emitíamos palabra, solo se escuchaba el canto del placer, sus gemidos mezclados con los míos en la habitación, ver su piel estremecerse ante mi contacto era como estar en el cielo rodeado de su aura, que la hacía resplandecer bajo la luz de la llama, proveniente de la estufa encendida.

Ya no aguantaba más, quería corromper el Ángel que tenía en mis manos y sus ojos me dijeron lo mismo, tomé de mi billetera un preservativo y me lo coloqué, ella solo observaba mis movimientos, abrí sus piernas muy lentamente y ella se sonrojó, podía ser posible que los Ángeles fueran tan perfectos, ella lo era en este momento.

Me coloqué en su entrada y la besé en los labios, en un beso profundo de esos que dejan sin aliento, la penetré de una sola vez, ella gritó de dolor, ¿dolor?, se tensó y me di cuenta de mi estupidez.

-Yo… yo, no…- quería decirle que no sabía que era virgen, pero ya en ese momento no importaba, corrompí un Ángel, la hice pecar, iría al infierno por mi culpa y yo la acompañaría con gusto, moriría en este momento solo para poseerla para siempre.

-Relájate o dolerá mas.

Sentí como intentaba relajarse, su respiración ayudó a que lo hiciera, permanecí en su interior pero sin moverme hasta que me lo pidió.

-Ángel, hazlo.- fue en un susurro, pero para mi fue como el mandato de dios, la poseí sin miedos.

Llegamos al orgasmo juntos y no se como describir lo que sucedía estando en contacto con su piel, no solo era deseo, necesidad, pasión, seducción, calor, suavidad, pérdida si se alejaba, era algo más grande, algo que no había sentido nunca en mis cortos 17 años, era AMOR.

Salí de ella y no pude evitar decirle.

-Te amo, Mi Ángel Desnudo.

-Lo se.

Nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados, mi Ángel y yo, ella desde ahora me pertenecía y sería desterrada del cielo por mi culpa, pagaría con mi vida para cuidarla.

En la mañana, sentí el calor del sol sobre mi cuerpo, pero al abrir los ojos ella había desaparecido, solo fue una ilusión, un sueño, algo que imaginé, una sola noche de amor por mi sacrificio, por casarme con la persona que salvó a mi hermana.

Pero pude divisar que me dejó una nota y entre la manta estaba la prueba de su entrega, lo que hacía que sonriera, no era un sueño o una ilusión, era un indicio para buscarla, ya que desde ahora estaría vagando por la tierra y yo la encontraría.

**_ Ángel._**

**_Tengo un compromiso al cual no puedo renunciar, me gustaría solo por sentirme en tus brazos nuevamente. Gracias por dejar que descubriera el Amor._**

**_Siempre tuya._**

_**Tu Ángel Desnudo.**_

Me sentí mal al principio, y si el novio de mi Ángel se enojaba con ella porque ya no era pura, no había tiempo para el remordimiento, lo hecho, hecho está y fuimos felices.

Mi ropa estaba seca, me vestí, corroboré que estuviera bien apagada la estufa, acomodé las cosas y fui hasta mi auto.

Cuando llegué había una nota en mi limpia parabrisas.

**Edward**

**Te dejé gasolina en el baúl del auto, te esperamos.**

**Emmet.**

Ya en casa, fui recibido por mi familia, toda estaba ahí, pasamos el día y parte de la tarde entre abrazos, anécdotas, llantos, caricias y al final tuve que preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Isabella?

-Está en su casa, va a venir justo para el compromiso.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo papá?, porque conocí el amor y no puedes pedirme que me case con alguien que no amo.

-Lo se hijo, ella me planteó lo mismo y vamos a cancelar hoy en la fiesta.- wow, eso dolió por alguna extraña razón.

No lo podía creer, durante un año y medio le pedí a mi padre que desistiera y ahora lo hacía sin chistar, era raro pero debía estar contento porque era lo que quería, estar libre para buscar a mi Ángel.

Llegó la hora del compromiso, ingresé a mi viejo cuarto y me inundó el aroma que provenía del mismo, era el de mi Ángel, pronto deseche la idea ya que traía la misma ropa de ayer y la camisa solo olía a ella.

Me bañe y vestí, cuando salí estaba Alice, estuvimos abrasados un buen rato, sin palabras, nos conocíamos y estábamos al tanto de que el otro era feliz.

Bajé a la recepción, pasé la mayoría del rato saludando a las personas, ya que hacía dos años que no veía a nadie y luego de un tiempo la vi.

Mi Ángel estaba hablando con un tipo alto, moreno que me resultaba conocido, este la tomó de la cintura para darle un beso, en la mejilla y ella sonreía, la rabia me inundó y fui directo a ellos, sin importar lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Si tocas a mi Ángel otra vez, te corto los brazos.- ambos se dieron vuelta y me miraron.

-Hermano, tanto tiempo, no te acuerdas de mi, soy Jacob.

-Jacob- me abrazó y correspondí al mismo, solo que en mi interior me quería morir, si mi amigo era su Ángel habló.

-Jacob nos permites un momento.

-Claro linda, nos vemos.- como podía llamarla linda.

Me tomó del brazo y me dirigió a un lugar un poco apartado, tenía tantas ganas de besarla.

-Ángel aquí no por favor, están mis padres, mis hermanos y mi prometido.- lo dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo se, es que no puedo ver que alguien te toque, te necesito y ahora que te encontré, no te voy a dejar ir.

-¿Piensas que voy a estar con alguien después de lo que paso anoche? Tengo que terminar mi compromiso, pero por la buenas, no quiero hacer daño a otras personas.-decía la verdad, los ángeles no lastiman.

-Está bien- ya estaba feliz, se dibujó en mi rostro una sonrisa, ella pensaba hacer lo mismo que yo, estaríamos juntos después de todo.

Vi como venía Tanya a nuestro encuentro, si la reconocí, disimuladamente me dirigí a otro lado.

Desde lejos miraba como hablaban y al encontrarme con Alice y Jasper, le pregunté.

-Quién es esa chica.- señalando a mi Ángel.

-¡No!, por favor, cualquier cosa Edward pero no te enamoraste de Tanya no, me muero de un ataque al corazón.- Jasper que estaba a su lado se tensó, igual que yo.

-No Alice como crees, por favor tu no digas eso ni en broma. La castaña del vestido azul, que está hablando con Tanya. Ella es mi Ángel.- Alice y Jasper sonrieron, ellos sabían que estaba loco por una muchacha que no sabía como se llamaba.

-Que sucede, habla Alice, Jasper.

-Es Isabella.

En ese momento que me sentí en el cielo, bajé de golpe, mi papá llamó la atención de todos para decir que Isabella y yo, no estábamos preparados aún para un compromiso, aplazándolo para más adelante.

Caminé como pude hacia los dos escalones de la escalera, donde se encontraba mi padre, estaba allí para que todos los invitados lo vieran y lo interrumpí.

-Disculpen, esas no fueron mis palabras papá- él me miraba tan extrañado y confundido por mi confesión- Hola a todos –tomé aire- como ustedes sabrán estuve mucho tiempo lejos y a pesar de que con Isabella- la señalé y le pedí que se acercara a mi, su cara era de asombro- nos mantenemos en contacto, no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle a mi Ángel- me quedé frente a ella tomándola de la mano, saqué el anillo que me dio Alice, según ella por la dudas de que me arrepintiera-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-se sonrojó, justo igual al momento en que la hice mi mujer.

-Si.

La besé después de deslizar el anillo en su dedo, me olvidé de todo y todos, juntos llegamos al cielo, donde pertenecemos desde aquel día en el bosque, donde fuimos uno.

**¿Tomates, flores o reviews?**

**Besos y abrazos**

**EllaLovesVampis.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disfruten leyendo :D**

Bella POV

Estaba en la habitación de Edward hoy llegaría de su intercambio estudiantil, hacía ya un año y medio que estaba viviendo con su familia y me quedaba en su cuarto. No estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo estaba pasando, no quería que Edward estuviera obligado conmigo a pesar de saber que fue una promesa tonta, que hizo Carlisle en el lecho de muerte de mi papá, ni que Alice pensara que me debía algo o que me hicieran quedar en su cuarto habiendo tantos en la casa.

Esme su mamá, que ahora era la mía, me adoptó toda la familia y yo a ellos, decía que estaba remodelando y por eso el cuarto disponible era el de él, lo único que fue una remodelación muy larga porque está llegando de su viaje y todavía estoy acá.

No conocía a Edward, la última vez que lo vi teníamos 10 años y de seguro la gente cambia, tampoco había hablado con él, se que es muy raro, pero se extraviaron las fotos de la familia en esa remodelación cuando él se había ido, si llamaba y yo atendía por casualidad, él no hablaba, de seguro me odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo. Cada vez que hablaba con Alice del tema decía "face to face", nada más.

En el instituto todos se enteraron de mi supuesta relación con Edward, por Alice y a pesar de estar molesta por decirlo, me gustó porque todos me respetaban y solo se acercaban los que querían una amistad verdadera, porque al parecer Edward era muy querido por todos, me gané algunos enemigos también, como Tanya, ella decía que Edward era un espectacular dios griego y que le pertenecía. Sabía por Alice que fueron novios antes de que él se fuera pero que la dejó, porque no creía en las relaciones a distancia, una que tenía conmigo, de ahí el enojo de Tanya.

Estaba al tanto de que cada vez que podía sacar el tema le pedía a Carlisle que desistiera del compromiso y este se negaba.

Cuando estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, entró Alice al cuarto sin golpear como era su costumbre.

-Hermanita que estás esperando para ducharte, Edward llegará de un momento a otro.

-Hola Alice ¿estas bien?- se lo dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, si, si, métete en la ducha que te busco la ropa. Ya!- cuando estaba así mejor no llevarle la contra.

-En media hora estoy lista.- ella solo asintió y se dirigió al armario para buscar la ropa que me pondría, siempre lo hacía, así que me metí en la ducha.

Ya en el agua recordé cuando me avisaron de todo, mi madre, mi padre, Alice...

**_Flash Back_**

Llegué a casa de estudiar, la puerta estaba abierta y en su interior había tres policías que hablaban con mi nana.

-Srta. Swan tenemos malas noticias.

-Que pasó.- la voz salió en un susurro, el presentimiento de la tragedia era tan intensa.

-Su mamá y su padrastro tuvieron un accidente, lamentablemente…-se me fue la conciencia, no lo soporté…

A la semana me encontraba rumbo a Forks para vivir con mi padre, desde los 10 años que no iba a verlo, él venía cuando su trabajo lo permitía.

Estuve con él solo seis meses, donde mi papá fue mi contención y apoyo tanto como lo fue Alice y su familia, no toda, Edward estaba de viaje…

Estaba acompañando a Alice que se encontraba muy mal, necesitaba un trasplante de corazón pero su sangre era muy rara y tenía que ser compatible, por ello solo teníamos que esperar un milagro, lo que no esperaba que el milagro fuera una pérdida para mí.

Entraron a la habitación Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Rose su novia, estos últimos se quedaron con Alice porque Carlisle quería hablar conmigo, los seguí hasta el escritorio donde me dieron la noticia.

-Hija, no se como decirte esto y no lo tomes tan mal, tu papá tuvo un encuentro con un ladrón y le dieron un disparo en la cabeza, por el momento está estable y conciente, pero no podemos operarlo y si la bala se mueve puede producir derrames y muerte cerebral- yo solo quedé en shock, no hablaba ni me movía.- niña siéntate- me llevó del brazo a una silla y me sentó.- hablé con tu papá y le prometí cuidarte y otras cosas que no vienen al caso, mañana estarán listos los papeles para que quedes a nuestro cargo por ser menor necesitas tutores, no te preocupes no estás sola… reacciona Bella, ¿quieres ir al hospital? el tiempo apremia. –asentí y me llevaron en silencio al hospital. Donde yo también hice unas cuantas promesas…

A la semana mi papá era un vegetal y mi amiga, casi hermana se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Fue una dura decisión, mi papá tenía sangre universal igual que Alice, eran compatibles, por lo que no dudé en hacer todos los trámites necesarios, con la ayuda de Carlisle, para que Alice recibiera su corazón.

Perdí a mi padre y gané a una familia, Carlisle me avisó de su promesa a mi padre y yo le dije que si, haría lo que él quisiera, solo me di cuenta de lo que prometí unos días después, no reaccioné en el momento que lo planteó, porque sentía mucho dolor.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, para encontrarme con Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose, me aferré más la toalla no quería que se cayera y miré todo, pero en ningún lado de la habitación había ropa.

-Sucede algo.- todos estaban confabulados, se les notaba en la cara.

-Hermanita- Emmet se acercó y me abrazó por los hombros- llegó el momento de la broma por tu despedida de soltera.

-¿Cómo?- no tenía ni idea que se traían entre manos, pero de seguro que no era nada bueno.

-Por las buenas o por las malas.- esta vez habló Jasper, raro en él, pero como dije estaban confabulados. Se puso del otro lado de Emmet dejándome en el medio.

-Yo que tu elegiría por la buenas- me dijo Rose.

-Está bien, pero me puedo vestir.

-¡No!- dijo Alice.

Jasper y Emmet me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron rumbo a los autos, allí se sentó Jasper luego me hicieron pasar y Emmet entró después de hablar por celular, lo único que escuche fue, "hola Ed. Como…" y cuando entró en el auto "Besos, te quiero." y cortó, Rose manejaba y Alice iba de acompañante.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la casa de la abuela de los Cullen, una cabaña en el medio del bosque, se detuvo el auto. En el camino, Rose me dijo que debía pasar la noche en la cabaña y que en la mañana muy temprano vendrían por mí, no entendí que broma sería dejarme pasar la noche fuera de la casa y sin ropa, hasta que me aclaró, nada de arrepentimientos, de explicaciones, de preguntas, de vergüenzas, de nombres- vendría alguien más- solo disfruta el momento Bella, por una vez en tu vida olvídate de todo y déjate llevar, porque mañana te comprometes y en dos meses te casas.

Bajó Rose del auto y me permitieron bajar a mí también, quedó mirándome de frente y le dijo a Jas y Emmet que se dieran la vuelta, cuando lo hicieron me sacó la toalla de un tirón y se subió al auto, arrancó y se fue muy rápido, dejándome desnuda en medio del bosque maldiciendo a mis hermanos y respectivos novios.

Luego de un rato de gritar incoherencias porque ya no me escuchaban, me tocaron el hombro, salté ante el contacto quedando de frente a un Ángel que tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos, penetrantes, cariñosos y tiernos que haya visto en mi vida, me perdí en ellos, por lo que pude ver él también lo hizo, parecía una conexión mágica, extraordinaria, nos estábamos esperando desde toda la vida, esa era la sensación que recorría mi piel.

En eso me di cuenta que estaba desnuda, ¡por dios!, me tapé con ambas manos y brazos mis partes íntimas, de seguro ya me había visto pero fue por instinto que lo hice, no podía dejar de preguntarme si Dios me mandó un Ángel para mí o si habían sido mis hermanos.

Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, sin apartar su mirada, ¿si no era un Ángel guardián sino uno diabólico?.

-Por favor no me haga daño- quería escucharlo, conocer sus intenciones y saber si no era una ilusión, era tan perfecto.

-No, no pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero darte mi camisa, no llevas ropa.- solo con su voz supe que no estaba equivocada, era un Ángel que envió Dios para cuidarme, solo para mí.

-Podrías darte la vuelta. –si seguía mirándome mientras se desvestía, se daría cuenta que me estremecía de pies a cabeza solo con su mirada, que me penetraba hasta el alma, sintiéndome más desnuda de lo que estaba.

-Claro.- me dio la espalda mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, se notaba nervioso, pero no entendía porqué, yo era la que estaba expuesta ante él.

Me tendió la camisa, aún de espaldas hacia mí, no pude evitar pensar "escultural", aunque creo que me salió en voz alta, el no pareció escuchar.

-Gracias.- me la abroché lo más rápido que pude y le dije- listo.

-Ángel, ¿te robaron?- negué - ¿porque estás aquí y así?.- ¿yo le importaba?.

-¿Ángel?- wow si que estábamos conectados, hice un gesto de no importa, los dos pensábamos lo mismo- es una larga historia, pero solo te digo que es una broma de despedida de soltera, de mis dos hermanos.- se tensó, ¿porque lo haría?, le importaba que tuviera un compromiso, yo quería saber si él tenía dueña, ya que yo sería suya si lo pedía, ¿yo pensé eso?, las palabras de Rose ya estaban surtiendo efecto en mí, "déjate llevar", piensa Bella, dejarse llevar no regalarse.

-Mira, está oscureciendo y se que hay una cabaña por aquí cerca.-señaló en dirección de la casa de la abuela.

-Si la cabaña de los Cullen, y se puede saber ¿que haces en el bosque?.- debía saber que hacía aquí y no hacer una pregunta fuera de lugar, si era un ángel podía desaparecer cuando quisiera.

-Si de los Cullen, también una broma de mi hermano, me dejó sin gasolina.- señaló hacia la carretera, pienso que allí quedo su auto, lo que me gustó es que si conocía la existencia de la cabaña tenía que vivir cerca, necesitaba saber más de él, pero sabía que no debía hacer preguntas.

-bueno, ¿vamos? porque no solo está oscureciendo sino que está por llover, raro en Forks no.- le sonreí, le gustó porque contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, no había tensión entre nosotros a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, estábamos muy cómodos en presencia del otro.

Comenzamos a caminar trataba de seguirle el paso, pero cada vez quería ir más rápido.

-Apresúrate porque nos vamos a empapar.- que le pasa no se dio cuenta que no solo me dejaron desnuda sino que descalza también.

-Es que estoy descalza y me pincho.- mejor aclararle.

-Perdón no me di cuenta, si que te dejaron desnuda, un Ángel desnudo.- lo último lo dijo más en un susurro pero lo escuché.

-De verdad que te parezco un Ángel, porque es curioso, ya que tu también lo pareces.- todavía no se como le dije eso, me salía tan natural hablar con él.

-Genial, porque hoy solo vamos a ser Ángeles, uno en compañía del otro.- en definitiva con esas palabras los responsables de que él estuviera aquí conmigo eran los dioses de mis hermanitos odiosos.

-Me parece muy bien.- era el regalo de mis hermanos, antes de tener que cumplir una promesa.

Comenzó a llover muy fuerte y en unos segundos ya estábamos chorreando agua, su camisa se adhirió a mi cuerpo y ver su pecho mojado, me éxito, estaba tan sexy, corrimos bajo la lluvia para llegar a la cabaña, comenzó a refrescar, se sentía el frío en el cuerpo, temblábamos.

Me pinché el pie, apenas fue un rose pero se me escapó un "hay", me pidió permiso para levantarme y lo hizo, el estremecimiento que sentí al estar en contacto con su piel quedó camuflado con los temblores por el frío.

Me dejó en la entrada, pasamos y se dirigió al baño, apareció con dos toallas y me dio una.

-Debemos secarnos y sacarnos la ropa mojada.- lo dijo temblando y chasqueando los dientes, aún así era hermoso.

Nos secamos dándonos la espalda y nos quitamos toda la ropa, luego nos envolvimos en las toallas, mientras él fue a encender la estufa a leña y unas velas, escurrí su ropa y la colgué en una silla cerca del fuego para que se secara.

Puso el colchón cerca de la estufa, tomó la manta del estante, la pasó por su espalda, se sentó en el colchón y se recostó en la pared, me hizo señas para que me sentara entre sus piernas, vacile por un momento pero luego lo hice, me abrazo y nos envolvió en la manta, luego de un rato de temblores el ambiente se templó y me dormí en los brazos de mi ángel protector, donde me sentía en las nubes por ser su contacto suave, esponjoso, su piel blanca y hasta su aroma embriagaba haciéndote desear más, definitivamente era un ángel, perfectamente hermoso y solamente mío.

Comencé a soñar con Edward, no veía su rostro solo se acercaba a mi, me acariciaba el cabello, los hombros y mi espalda, me sentía desnuda ante él, de a poco me recostó en la cama quedando encima pero no sintiendo todo su peso, solo la presión suficiente para que nuestras pieles desnudas estuvieran en un contacto extraordinario, mágico, me rozó los labios y luego los lamió delicadamente y me tensé, cuando abrí los ojos el rostro de Edward era el de mi Ángel, sin dejar besar mis labios y de mirarme hipnotizándome, continuó pidiendo permiso con su lengua, lo dejé, dejé que me diera el primer beso de amor, sintiéndome en el cielo y perdiéndome en su cuerpo, su lengua ingresó en mi boca abrazando todo a su paso, me llené de su aroma y sabor, un elixir de los dioses hecho justo para mí, perfecto, tierno, sabroso, angelical y puro, definitivamente el primer beso que mis labios recibieron, fue mucho mejor de lo que había soñado.

No tardé en corresponderle con mi lengua y sentí que él se perdía junto conmigo, era suya, no se porque lo sentía así, pero le pertenecía antes de conocerlo y haría lo que me pidiera solo por AMOR.

Gemí cuando sentí que sus manos acariciaron mis senos, la piel se erizaba y miles de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, que no podía describir, recorrían mi cuerpo, haciendo que un calor placentero emanara de mi piel. No tardó en besarlos, disfrutándolos, probándolos como un manjar para él.

Nuestros cuerpos se pertenecían, y no podía creer lo que pasaba a medida que sus besos avanzaban por mi piel, mi cuerpo le correspondía en movimientos certeros, como si supiera que hacer ante sus caricias, mis piernas se abrieron para que su lengua recorriera mis pliegues en mi centro, se notó el placer de sus ojos, porque no dejaba de mirarme, su piel tenía un color naranjo, ante el reflejo del fuego, igual al cielo cuando el sol se está ocultando en un crepúsculo, dando paso a la noche, donde dos amantes se camuflan bajo la luz de la luna, amándose completamente.

No dejaba de estremecerme entre sus brazos, sus caricias eran mi perdición, quería que un Ángel, no, quería que precisamente este Ángel, me corrompiera, mi hiciera pecar, llegar al cielo de sus manos, conocer el amor que su cuerpo pudiera proporcionar, lo deseaba, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, quería ser suya, seducir a "Mi Ángel Desnudo" para juntos tener que pagar el pecado vagando por la tierra, el mejor de los castigos, una eternidad en sus brazos, por siempre y para siempre juntos.

Solo el canto de los ángeles se escuchaba en la habitación, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, no era necesario, el lenguaje de los cuerpos era suficiente, lo decía todo.

Ambos no aguantábamos más queríamos poseernos, amarnos, porque en sus ojos solo había amor, no se como lo detectaba, ya que no tenía experiencia pero lo sabía, no podía ser más que amor, tierno, sedoso, cálido, AMOR.

Tomó de su billetera un preservativo y se lo colocó, yo solo observaba sus movimientos, era perfecto, cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel parecía de porcelana, esculpida por "Dios", abrió mis piernas muy lentamente y me sonrojé, podía ser posible que los Ángeles fueran tan perfectos, él lo era en este momento.

Se posicionó en mí, dándome un beso profundo que me dejó sin aliento, sin poder hablar, quería decirle que nunca… y justo en ese momento sentí que se introducía en mi interior de una sola vez, no pude evitar que de mis labios saliera un grito de dolor, por la sorpresa, lo que llevó a tensarme en forma automática.

-Yo… yo, no…- pienso que quería explicarme algo, solo que yo no podía escucharlo, había pecado, me entregué en cuerpo y alma, sin preguntas, sin miedos, ni promesas, solo dejándome llevar, iría junto con él al cielo, al infierno o me quedaría en la tierra, donde fuera para estar a su lado. Era suya, completamente suya.

-Relájate o dolerá mas.

Intenté relajarme con la respiración, lo logré luego de unos minutos, él solo permanecía en mi interior sin moverse solo para que me acostumbrara a él, me acariciaba el rostro sin desviar su mirada de mis ojos, haciéndome sentir segura, protegida, amada.

-Ángel, hazlo.- fue en un susurro, pero el lo escuchó, nos entregamos sin miedos, nuestros cuerpos danzaban como lo hacen las nubes con el viento en toda la extensión del cielo, sin límites, por completo, fusionados en uno solo.

Llegamos a tocar el paraíso juntos, cuando nuestras respiraciones se recuperaron se apartó quedando a mi lado.

-Te amo, Mi Ángel Desnudo.- fueron las palabras justas que necesitaba saber, estaba en lo cierto, sus ojos no mentían, él me amaba tanto como yo.

-Lo se.- hay Bella "lo se" no se te ocurrió otra palabra, como yo también, lo mismo siento yo, o te amo, no se, cualquier cosa pero "lo se", solo esperaba que él se diera cuenta de mi amor, por mi entrega, ya que no podía hablar, solo me abrazó muy tierno e intenté dormir.

Me sentía tan protegida en sus brazos, sabía que junto a él podría enfrentar a todos y todo lo que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Desperté muy temprano, el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte, él continuaba aquí a mi lado, abrazando mi cintura sin dejarme escapar, en ese momento me di cuenta que yo también lo tenía en mis brazos por miedo a que desapareciera.

Tenía que irme, sabía que el encantamiento, igual que en cenicienta, duraba hasta la mañana, solamente hasta que el sol llegara a cubrir la cabaña y para eso faltaban algunas horas nada más, también sabía que si lo despertaba no iba a querer dejarlo y no estaba bien, tenía un compromiso que intentaría por todos los medios de romper, estar libre y buscarlo para ser felices juntos.

Pase por el baño donde siempre tenía un vaquero y una remera porque cada vez que venía a la cabaña me mojaba en el río o en la lluvia, me vestí y me puse unas botas de goma, estaba segura que si me veía Alice me mataba.

Le dejé una nota, no me llevé nada de él solo sus besos y el olor de su cuerpo que estaba impregnado en el mío.

**_Ángel._**

**_Tengo un compromiso al cual no puedo renunciar, me gustaría solo por sentirme en tus brazos nuevamente. Gracias por dejar que descubriera el Amor._**

**_Siempre tuya._**

**_Tu Ángel Desnudo._**

Desde la puerta miré su cuerpo desnudo, me perdí por un momento recordando lo que sucedió en la noche, estiré mi mano y lo acaricié en una caricia ficticia, ya que se encontraba lejos, no quería despertarlo, aunque moría por sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo nuevamente. Abrí la puerta y antes de cerrarla y volver a la realidad, besé mi mano y luego soplé el beso para que llegara hasta sus labios, cursi, pero muy romántico.

Caminé por media hora aproximadamente y llegué hasta la carretera, me sorprendió ver que Emmet venía en su auto rumbo a Forks, no tendría que venir a buscarme desde Forks, estaba molesta con él, así que le hice señas y paró para recogerme.

-Hermanita, que sexi te ves, me encanta tu look, aunque no creo que Alice piense lo mismo.

-No quiero hablarte, trajiste mi celular.

-¿Te fue mal?- lo miré con cara de odio- cuando estás así de terca mejor no hablar.

-Mi celular.

-No.

-Dame el tuyo.- me lo dio y arrancó el auto rumbo a casa.

Luego de dos tonos atendió.

-Carlisle, soy Bella, necesito hablar contigo es urgente.

-Hija pasó algo, ¿porque no viniste a dormir en la noche?, estábamos muy preocupados.

-Prometo que te cuento todo, nos vemos en mi casa en media hora.

-Claro.

-Carlisle, trae mi celular y pide a Alice me mande la ropa para el compromiso, no voy a la casa hasta la hora de la recepción.

-Como gustes, cuídate.

Corté el llamado y cuando le di el celular a Emmet me miró con su carita perrito mojado, al estilo Alice, por un momento me perdí en el color de su cabello, era igual al de mi Ángel, apenas lo había dejado y ya lo veía en los pequeños detalles de otras personas.

Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos- Entonces, ¿te llevo a tu casa?- asentí.- de verdad que tienes un brillo en los ojos muy particular, no creo que te haya ido mal, todo lo contrario.- me sonrojé, realmente era tan trasparente.

Ya en casa me duché, me vestí, recordando dejar una muda de ropa en la cabaña para otra ocasión, siempre iba a la cabaña para despejarme, descansar, de ahora en adelante lo haría para recordar, sabiendo que allí fue donde empezó la magia para mí, en cuanto al amor se refiere.

A la hora acordada llegó Carlisle, venía tapado con una cantidad de bolsas, como si hubiera salido recién de un centro comercial.

-¿Que es todo esto?

-Alice- sonreímos juntos, la conocíamos.

Me explico que traía cada bolsa, el recado de Alice, donde pedía que la llamara si necesitaba algo y si no estaba molesta con ella.

Luego de solucionado todo, pasé a contarle lo ocurrido con todos los detalles, no ocultaba nada a Carlisle, era mucho más que mi padre, ya que con su generosidad yo no estaba sola.

Hizo las preguntas de Doctor y papá como siempre, si me obligó, si me trató bien, si no me lastimó y sobre todo si nos cuidamos, agradecía que mi Ángel si lo pensara en ese momento.

Como era de esperarse encontré su apoyo incondicional, quedamos de romper el compromiso en la fiesta, avisando que no estábamos preparados aún, lo menos que quería era lastimar a mi familia, por eso hable con él, daba gracias que Alice también se comprometía porque no teníamos que avisar a los invitados, abría celebración y lo más importante me ayudaría luego de que todo se encaminara a encontrar a mi Ángel.

Se fue contento porque yo era feliz, le iba a contar a Edward, no quería saber que pensaría él de mi, a lo mejor que era una loca bipolar, quería el compromiso y luego no. Antes de irse me di cuenta que el color de ojos de Carlisle era igual al de mi Ángel, o me volví loca o estaba tan enamorada que lo encontraba en todos los que amaba.

Seguí todas las recomendaciones que dejó Alice en una nota y a la hora del compromiso me encontraba enfundada en un vestido azul muy sexy, con todos los detalles del pelo, maquillaje y calzado que solicitó, debía complacerla ya que ahora no sería su cuñada, cosa que siempre la tuvo muy ilusionada.

Ya en la recepción, los primeros en venir a recibirme fueron mis hermanos, estaban los cuatro, pero no los dejé hablar.

-No quiero que me hablen hoy.- no estaba enojada con ellos y no lo estaría nunca, pero no se los haría fácil.

Alice habló igual- Me puedes decir por lo menos porqué rompiste el compromiso con mi hermano. Sabes que Edw…- levanté la mano.

-Shshsh- me di la vuelta y me fui, solo escuché que decían.

-Te dije que tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que tiene Edward después de…- lo único que me dejó tranquila fue que a lo mejor Edward no me odiaba, ya lo conocería en el correr de la noche.

Al rato de charlar y saludar a muchos amigos, me encontré con Jacob, como siempre me hacía reír, nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Linda como te va.

-Muy bien gracias Jacob y a ti como te va.

-Bien, esperando que rompas tu compromiso y te fugues conmigo.- se sonrió y se acercó a besarme.

Siempre hacía el mismo juego, me tomaba de la cintura y cuando uno pensaba que me iba a besar en los labios me daba un beso en la mejilla, provocándome risa.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltarme escuché su voz.

-Si tocas a mi Ángel otra vez, te corto los brazos.- Jacob me soltó y ambos nos dimos la vuelta, quedando frente a él. No podía creer lo que dijo y si la familia se daba cuenta, por el momento solo Carlisle sabía.

-Hermano, tanto tiempo, no te acuerdas de mi, soy Jacob.

-Jacob- se abrazaron al parecer se conocían y mucho, que suerte la mía, buena y mala, sabía que lo encontraría y Jacob me ayudaría, con eso me di cuenta que Edward también lo conocería.

Tuve que intervenir, ponerlo sobre aviso de donde estábamos- Jacob nos permites un momento.

-Claro linda, nos vemos.- Jacob cedió, que raro siempre me sobreprotegía, decía que era por Edward.

Lo tomé del brazo, sentir nuevamente su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, me estaba volviendo loca, pero me controlé, lo dirigí al patio trasero que estaba más despejado de gente, se notaba que quería besarme tanto como yo.

-Ángel aquí no por favor, están mis padres, mis hermanos y mi prometido.- no aparté la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto me hacían recordar al bosque donde nos conocimos.

-Lo se, es que no puedo ver que alguien te toque, te necesito y ahora que te encontré, no te voy a dejar ir.- era lo más lindo que había escuchado, debía dejarle claro que yo también lo quería.

-¿Piensas que voy a estar con alguien después de lo que paso anoche? Tengo que terminar mi compromiso, pero por la buenas, no quiero hacer daño a otras personas.-mis palabras fueron sinceras y él se dio cuenta.

-Está bien- sonrió y le correspondí, en ese momento la sonrisa de Alice y el color de piel de Esme vinieron a mi mente, pero no tuve tiempo de cuestionar nada, ni de preguntarle su nombre, porque disimuladamente se apartó de mi, dejando un vacío enorme ante su distancia.

Pronto comprendí que era Tanya la causante de su alejamiento, sonreí aún más, no tendría que preocuparme por ella, antes de conocerla sale corriendo.

-Hola Isabella debes de estar muy emocionada, después de todo Edward está aquí para comprometerse contigo.- si ella supiera de seguro ya lo hubiera raptado, pero creo que Edward no merecía un castigo como ese.

-No se que decirte Tanya, no he visto a Edward aún.- debía buscarlo por lo menos para presentarme.

-Vamos Bella no me tomes el pelo, ¿te dijo que no quería verme?- mire a Tanya extrañada, luego hacia mi Ángel que se encontraba hablando muy amenamente con Alice y Jasper.

Carlisle se encontraba en los escalones de la escalera principal de la sala, allí llamó la atención de todos y anunció la ruptura del compromiso con Edward, diciendo que lo aplazaríamos, sabía que solo era para las apariencias y para que no hubieran preguntas incómodas. Tanya que se encontraba a mi lado comenzó a reír, era feliz por la nueva noticia.

Dirigí la mirada a la persona que más importaba en ese momento y estaba subiendo los escalones, cuando quedó junto a Carlisle habló interrumpiéndolo.

-Disculpen, esas no fueron mis palabras papá- cuando dijo papá inconcientemente desvié la mirada hacia mis hermanos, los cuatro hicieron la misma cosa, se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron, culpables, no fue cosa del destino, ni intervención divina, fueron ellos, ahora entendía, primera impresión "face to face"- Hola a todos –tomó aire- como ustedes sabrán estuve mucho tiempo lejos y a pesar de que con Isabella- me señaló y mi corazón se desbocó, estaba asombrada, él no solo era real sino que siempre fue mío, me acerqué lentamente, al pasar por al lado de Carlisle le hice señas con la boca "es él" sonrió, me entendió dejándome lugar frente a su hijo- nos mantenemos en contacto, no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle a mi Ángel- tomó mi mano, sacó un anillo del bolsillo del saco y preguntó- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-automáticamente me sonrojé, lo encontré y mi respuesta tenía el poder de mantenernos juntos.

-Si.

Sonrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa que me era tan familiar y ahora entendía el porqué, deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y me besó, al sentir sus labios otra vez en el lugar donde pertenecen, junto a los míos, quería olvidar todo pero había algo que tenía que decirle, me separé lo suficiente para hablar.

-Te amo mi Ángel- teníamos nuestras frentes pegadas y lo vi sonreír otra vez, se lo debía.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos me dijo.

-Lo se.

**Reviews ¿?¿?¿?**

**EllaLovesVampis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui está el Epilogo chicas :D**

**POV Edward.**

Mañana en la noche era el gran día, faltaban algunas horas para que Isabella fuera completamente mía, frente a Dios y los hombres, era feliz, no podía negar que mi vida cambió radicalmente desde que volví a Forks hacía ya dos meses, desde que la vi en el bosque como Mi Ángel Desnudo, no podía, ni quería apartarme o cambiar cualquier cosa que pudiera separarnos.

Después de haber aceptado mi anillo y la propuesta de casamiento frente a toda la familia y conocidos, no la había soltado en toda la noche, pero tampoco habíamos podido escaparnos para hablar, esa misma noche mis padres hicieron que se mudara al cuarto de Alice, tuve una larga e incómoda charla con mi padre, porque Isabella le había contado lo que pasó en la cabaña, agradeció que nos habíamos cuidado porque no quería ser abuelo muy temprano.

Durante los dos meses de preparación para el matrimonio, no habíamos vuelto a intimar, no porque no lo quisiéramos, lo que pasaba era que no nos dejaban solos ni que lo pidiéramos, mi madre decía que yo era su bebé y que había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, por eso estaba tan sobre protectora que asustaba y mi papá porque había hecho la promesa de cuidar a Bella. Lo peor era que si ellos no estaban se encontraba mi hermanita que ya no era tan querida.

Estaban muy ilusionados con la boda y solo se hablaba de eso todo el tiempo, claro Emmet no quiso casarse y papá tenía la ilusión de llevar a sus niñas al altar, decía me estoy poniendo viejo y pronto llegaran los nietos, contradictorio porque no quería ser abuelo temprano.

La condición de dejarnos casar tan jóvenes era que no podíamos irnos de su casa o sea viviríamos todos juntos, menos Emmet que se había marchado sin preguntar, bien por él.

El primer día de instituto luego de mi llegada, comprendí que Bella nunca ocultó que estábamos juntos aunque antes del compromiso fuera una pantalla, eso me dejó tranquilo, todos sabían que ella me pertenecía y que si alguien quería algo más, Jacob había estado jugando el papel de cuida para mí, era un muy buen amigo y también lo era de Bella.

No pude escaparme de que Tanya me acorralara detrás de las gradas en el gimnasio, tuve que explicarle de mil maneras que amaba a Bella y que lo nuestro, como decía ella, fue hace mucho y terminó antes de empezar, rogó por una última noche de sexo justo antes de que apareciera mi ángel buscándome y escuchando.

Todo lo contrario de cualquier mujer Bella no me hizo una escena de celos, se comportó a la altura de la situación, dejando que me enamorara mucho más si era posible.

Mañana en la mañana sería mi esposa en lo civil y como era tradición según todos, la novia no duerme en la misma casa que el novio o sea Bella, Alice y mamá se fueron a su casa, hice no se cuantos malabares para que le llegara un mensaje a su celular sin que lo leyeran, quería encontrarla y amarla antes de casarnos, complementarnos y llegar a ser solo uno e ir a cielo donde ella pertenecía antes de conocerme, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo de porcelana y perderme en la entrada de su olimpo.

Me sorprendió porque llamó en vez de contestar con otro mensaje.

-Ángel.-desde la noche en la cabaña, éramos los ángeles que compartieron ese amor puro que solo se da algunas veces en la vida y que nosotros tuvimos suerte de conocer y corresponder.

-Bella, mi Ángel, no sabes cuanto te extraño, ¿puedes escaparte?.-le rogué.

-No es correcto, romperíamos las tradiciones.

-Mi amor, ya rompimos todas, no llegarás pura al matrimonio, aunque eso ya no se usa, no nos conocíamos antes de comprometernos, arreglaron la unión por una promesa, nos entregamos sin saber ni siquiera nuestros nombres y te aseguro que no quiero ver tu vestido, necesito sentirte.-lo último sonó a ruego y lo era, la necesitaba.

-Edward quieres…-la interrumpí.

-Hacer el amor Bella.-sonrió y bajó el volumen de su voz.

-En media hora pasa por mí, estaré en la esquina.

-Te amo.

-Lo se.

Corté la comunicación con una sonrisa en los labios que no se quitaría tan fácil e imaginaba que Bella estaría sonrojada, de esa manera tan sexy que me hacía viajar al momento de amarnos por primera vez, creo que ya me encontraba tan necesitado de ella que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su cuerpo desnudo en contacto con el mío, sentirme libre de amarla sin interrupciones o tener que escondernos para robarle un beso en los recreos del instituto.

No nos dejaban solos y cuando digo no nos dejaban solos era de esa forma, cuando teníamos unos minutos nos besábamos con desesperación pero al llevar alguna de mis manos a su cuerpo siempre se escuchaba la aclaración de la garganta de alguien, me estaba asustando al pensar que después de casados viviendo en esa casa volviéramos a sentir ese ruido que me perseguía en mis pesadillas.

Sucedió, al cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto muy despacio para no hacer ruido y llegar a mi tan ansiado encuentro, escuché la aclaración de la garganta de alguien, salté por el susto y mi corazón se disparó, giré lentamente para encontrar a mi hermano sonriendo.

-Escapando hermanito.

-Emmet por favor me volveré loco si no la veo.-creo que mi necesidad era tan fuerte que se vería en él rostro.

-¿A donde la llevaras?.

Me entregué a la situación, ya me había encontrado infraganti, intentando escapar, ¿que podía pasar? ¿que me delatara?.- A la cabaña.-dije en un suspiro y bajé mi cabeza, la levanté cuando vi que me entregaba un juego de llaves.

-Mejor en mi camioneta, pensarán que me fui yo, no tú.

-Gracias.-salió en un tono un poco alto y me hizo callar para que no nos escucharan, le di un abrazo como no lo había hecho en años que fue correspondido de la misma manera.

-No es nada, yo también fui joven.

-Tienes 25 años Emmet, no eres tan viejo.

-Gracias hermanito, disfruta, me quedaré en tu cuarto cubriéndote, pero no llegues al amanecer.

-lo intentaré.

Bajamos en silencio para no despertar a nadie, a pesar de ser las 10 de la noche todos dormían porque mañana tenían que estar bien, llegamos al garaje y me ayudó a empujar su camioneta hasta el portón de entrada, de esa forma no escucharían cuando arrancara y me fuera en busca de mi ángel.

Estacioné en la esquina de su casa, con los nervios a flor de piel, no por sentirla mía, sino porque parecía que estábamos cometiendo un crimen y nos encontrarían como lo hizo Emmet, esa adrenalina lo hacía más ansiado, pensaba bajar a buscarla o acercarme lo suficiente para ver si podía salir, pero no fue necesario, venía caminando rápido por la acera hasta la camioneta.

-hola.-dijo nerviosa mordiendo su labio inferior.

-sube.-le abrí la puerta sin bajar de la camioneta y ella ingresó, llevaba una mochila que tiró al asiento de atrás, después de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-pensé que vendrías en tu auto.

-Emmet me está cubriendo.

Sonrió y agregó.-Alice me cubre con tu mamá.

-¿le contaste?.-le pregunté mientras encendía la camioneta y ponía en marcha hasta la cabaña, antes de ver a mi hermana corriendo para que no la llevara.

-no, me tomó del pie cuando pensaba escapar, sabías que esta muy rara, se quedó a dormir en el piso de mi habitación, porque presentía que me escaparía.-tenía razón, Alice aparecería en cualquier momento.

Sonreímos y me abrazó con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho acariciaba mi pierna de la rodilla hasta casi mi intimidad, logrando que me desconcentrara.

-Bella amor, chocaré con un árbol o peor explotaré.

-no queremos eso, necesito que estés presentable mañana.-se sentó muy tranquila en su lugar con sus manos a la vista y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Manejé como un loco por los caminos desparejos y llenos de pozos, pero agradecía que fuera la camioneta de Emmet porque el volvo no soportaría tanto salto descuidado.

Estacioné a un lado y luego de suspirar unas dos o tres veces bajé, parecía mentira que lo hubiéramos logrado, Bella permaneció dentro hasta que abrí su puerta y la ayudé a bajar tomando su delicada mano.

No nos soltamos hasta que estuvimos dentro de la cabaña, que curiosamente olía a ella, encendí la estufa y la admiré, ponía su mochila en la mesa y se quitaba el abrigo, quedando con una camisa morada que se ajustaba a su cuerpo sensualmente, en definitiva todo parecía provocador y me incitaba a tenerla cerca, sonreí al recordar que en unas pocas horas sería mía para toda la vida.

Nos acercamos sin perdernos de vista, permaneciendo conectados como la primera vez que me perdí en sus ojos chocolate, que sentí que nos esperábamos desde toda la vida.

Tomamos nuestras manos y acaricié su dorso con mis pulgares, sonriendo ambos nos acercamos hasta rosar nuestras bocas, hasta perdernos en el cálido beso que no tenía urgencia, era tierno y lleno de amor, tomando el tiempo para disfrutarnos, después de todo estábamos solos por primera vez luego de dos meses.

Terminamos el beso en silencio y me ayudó a colocar el colchón en el lugar de la última vez, nos arrodillamos de frente y acaricié su cara, llevé mis manos a su nuca y desaté su cabello, necesitaba tanto de ella, el aroma que desprendió nubló mis sentidos inspirando varias veces en su cuello para degustarlo más intensamente, su piel se estremecía, bajó el cierre de mi campera deportiva y se deshizo de ella, para luego levantar mi remera y sacarla por mi cabeza, con manos temblorosas recorrió todo mi pecho generando calor ante su contacto, necesidad, urgencia y adicción.

-te necesito tanto amor, que no tienes idea.

-yo también Edward.-cuando pronunció mi nombre supe que en esta oportunidad todo sería mucho más mágico e irreal, porque no solo nos amaríamos conociéndonos un poco más, siendo ángeles como la última vez, sino que seríamos Edward y Bella.

Comencé el trabajo arduo de sacarle su camisa, desprendiendo suavemente los botones, pero con ganas de rasgarla porque no aguantaba la espera, juntamos nuestros sexos aún con los jeans puestos y se me escapó un.-wow.-cuando logré abrir su camisa y divisar su ropa interior, era la primera vez que la veía con ropa.

-¿te gusta?.-preguntó sonrojada.

-me encanta, es la primera vez que te veo con ropa.-sonó a que durante estos dos meses estuvo desnuda todo el tiempo, pero ella entendió que me refería a la ropa interior

-tienes razón, es la primera vez que nos desnudamos y me gusta.

Mientras la besaba con pasión, ella liberaba mi erección y la tocaba con delicadeza, sentir sus dedos envolverme dio la sensación de flotar, de nadar en el inmenso cielo, en la suavidad de las nubes que eran su contacto, mi razón de ser y sentir, como pude le terminé de sacar la camisa, el sujetador no tuvo tanta suerte, se rompió porque no podía desprenderlo.

-Alice me mata.-dijo sonriendo.

-no me importa, si fuera por mí no usarías.-acaricié sus senos que ya se encontraban erguidos, listos para ser devorados por mi boca, que no perdió el tiempo y degustó como ese manjar del cielo solo destinado a ser mío.

La cabaña por segunda vez se volvió a llenar del canto de los ángeles, nuestros gemidos mezclados como las nubes y el aire en toda la inmensidad del cielo, ambos nos pertenecíamos, nos deseábamos y estremecíamos por igual.

Como pude bajé sus jeans hasta sus rodillas pero no podía tocarla como quería, así que la recosté en el colchón y los retiré suavemente acariciando sus piernas, en un rápido movimiento también me quité toda la ropa, ya no aguantábamos, queríamos amarnos hasta fundirnos en el cuerpo del otro, hasta desfallecer de placer, tocar el cielo y permanecer todo el tiempo posible juntos.

Se abrió para mi como el cielo cuando sale el sol, permitiendo que sus rayos lo penetren y recorran generando calor e iluminando a su paso, así me sentía, volvería a pecar y ella lo permitiría, la recorrería en toda su extensión y me perdería dentro del calor de su cuerpo, de la humedad de su boca.

Introduje dos dedos dentro de su centro, ese templo que me pertenecía desde hace tiempo y que me negaba a aceptar, sin siquiera conocer, pensando que era una obligación, sus manos volvieron a envolver mi dureza y gimió mi nombre, me perdí en el placer de la voz melodiosa al pronunciar al culpable de su corrupción, de su pecado y sobre todo de su corazón.

Sin dejar de bombear en su interior con ambos dedos, comenzó a presionarlos con sus paredes, intentando que no me alejara, convulsionando y derramando el elixir de su amor en mi mano, al mismo tiempo que yo explotaba en las suyas, ambos llevamos nuestros dedos hasta la boca, enloqueciendo nuevamente cuando vi que le gustaba y que su amor era mucho más rico de lo que recordaba, volviéndome adicto a su olor y sabor.

-por favor.-dijo en un susurro sonando a ruego y necesidad, el mandato de Dios al permitirme pecar, volver a sentir y perderme en la inmensidad de su cuerpo.

No lo pensé dos veces me posicioné en ella y la penetré sin miedos, volviendo al mismo inicio de los tiempos, al lugar que pertenecía desde hacía dos meses, donde iría a pagar mi penitencia sin protestar, allí en el calor de su interior, mi perdición, mi dulce, caliente y suave perdición.

Por un momento me moví lento y constante en su cuerpo, la fricción que ejercíamos era majestuosa, te elevaba al cielo sin pedirlo, flotando en el valle del placer, cuando sentí que llegaría a su orgasmo, en un movimiento rápido nos giré para que quedara sobre mí y llevara el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos.

-muévete para mí ángel.

Apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto endemoniadamente sexy y se movió a su ritmo, la veía disfrutar con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de moverse en mi dureza, volviéndome loco y necesitado de más.

-¿así está bien?.-dijo mirándome profundo y jadeando.

-más…-fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de ayudarla con mis manos en sus caderas.

Llegamos juntos mirando la conexión de nuestros cuerpos, allí donde nos fundíamos y perdíamos la conciencia compartiendo hasta la última célula de nuestro ser, explotando en el más exquisito de los placeres.

Sin apartarse se dejó caer en mi pecho, acariciaba sus cabellos sintiendo su respiración justo en mi corazón, de repente se apartó levantándose sin decir nada, me dio miedo de su huída, de perderla, de no tenerla, de no compartir el mismo espacio al estar conectados de esa forma mágica que solo con ella había vivido de esa manera, la tomé del pie, logrando que casi se cayera, pero en algo que no supe como lo hizo mantuvo el equilibrio, miró mi mano y comenzó a reír.

-¿a donde vas?.-pregunté un poco desesperado, no quería alejarme de ella por nada del mundo.

-necesito algo dulce.-la solté y aclaró.-no puedes negar que eres el mellizo de Alice, parecía un flash back cuando quise escapar de mi casa.

-yo no me parezco a esa duende endemoniada.-dije intentando parecer ofendido.

Tomó su mochila de la mesa y se sentó a la indio frente a mí, la imite mientras decía.-no te preocupes amor, las diferencias que tienes con Alice, es lo que hace que te ame.-creo que la miré extrañado porque levantó su mano y la deslizó por todo mi pecho hasta tocar mi excitado miembro, en definitiva me volvía loco con solo hablar, creo que no era un ángel de la guarda, sino uno que me incitaba a pecar todo el tiempo, gustoso no me negaba, ni me negaría mientras vagara en la tierra y yo me encargaría que lo hiciera mientras durara mi existencia.

Jugó con mi autocontrol, enloqueciéndome al máximo posible, no aguanté su juego y retirando la mochila que cayó sonora en el suelo, no quería saber lo que tenía, solo tener a mi ángel lo antes posible, sonrió y dejó que la recostara, le di el tiempo necesario para recibirme.-te amo.-dijo, cuando me hundí en su calor abrasador.

-lo se.-contesté y nos perdimos ambos en el cielo, en el complemento de nuestros cuerpos.

Al apartarme, porque no le permití moverse, la reduje debajo y la disfruté por entera, su piel era igual al primer encuentro, sedosa y su aroma embriagador, perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra, volvió a sentarse pero su respiración costó más tiempo en recuperarse.

Sacó dos chocolates y mientras desenvolvía el suyo preguntó.-¿Edward, tu piensas que…-no continuó, se sonrojó y se notaba nerviosa, no lograba sacar del todo el envoltorio.

-¿que…-le pregunté dejando el espacio para que continuara.

-¿que…cuando…nos casemos estaremos juntos más seguido?.-lo último lo dijo muy rápido, si no me encontrara a su lado no hubiera entendido.

-¿te refieres a hacer el amor?.-asintió mirando el suelo y mordiendo su labio, ese gesto era tan sexy y me encantaba su timidez.-lo prometo.-le di un besito en sus labios, luego de levantarle la barbilla para que me mirara y perderme en sus ojos.

-esta vez fue hermoso, no dolió solo te sentí.-dijo más tranquila, distendida.

-así será siempre.-le afirmé.

Comimos en silencio robándonos miradas, llenas de pasión y deseos escondidos, me recosté de costado y ella lo hizo boca abajo, podía acariciar toda su espalda perdiéndome en la textura de su piel y su estremecimiento a mi contacto.

En un momento se levantó.-creo que mejor nos vamos.

-no quiero.

-yo tampoco, pero…

-no, por favor no arruines el momento con un pero.

-yo no lo arruino, pero tu hermana puede que sí, no debemos tardar en volver.-bufé malhumorado no quería apartarme de mi ángel a quién no me cansaría de corromper.

Nos vestimos lentamente y luego vi que dejaba una muda de ropa en el baño con un par de botas de goma.-¿eso porque es?.

-la última vez la llevé y siempre tengo una aquí.

Empecé a sonreír.-mi amor, pensé que te habías ido con una toalla.

-nop, Emmet me levantó en la carretera.

-curioso nunca te había preguntado. Habrá sido cuando dejó gasolina en el volvo.

Sonrió.-por eso venía rumbo a Forks cuando me levantó.-dijo más para sí.

Luego de una sesión larga de besos, no tanto como me hubiera gustado, la dejé en la esquina de su casa y me hipnoticé mirando como caminaba sensual hasta que la perdí de vista.

Llegué con una sonrisa en el rostro, por suerte nadie notó mi ausencia, Emmet esperaba en mi cama y luego de sus típicas bromas y preguntar no se cuantas veces, ¿como lo había pasado?, se fue a su recámara con las llaves en la mano, no sin antes decir que era su regalo de bodas.

-nadie te superará, solo no cuentes que fue.

Me despertó papá muy temprano, lejos de encontrarme cansado me sentía renovado, feliz y completo.

Me duche lentamente, y al momento de desayunar casi me atraganto con el café, papá habló muy tranquilo.-¿como te fue ayer?.

-dormí como un angelito.-respondí.

-crees que no se que te escapaste y que tú lo ayudaste.-primero se dirigió a mí y luego a Emmet, que ponía caritas de no saber nada, él único que sonreía era Jasper que pasó la noche con nosotros.

-puedo explicarlo…

-no es necesario, debo pedirte perdón fuimos un poco absorbentes y cuidas.

-¿un poco?.

-bueno no te pases, hay momentos que me olvido que son jóvenes y lo que no entiendo es como no se escaparon antes.

-ni yo.-no le diría que lo habíamos intentado dos veces, sin lograrlo.

Pronto comprendí porque Jasper pasó la noche en mi casa, no querían que se escapara con Alice, si pensaba que eran cuidas con nosotros, mucho más con su bebé como la llamaba mamá y papá a mi hermanita.

De repente la tostada me quedó en la garganta sin querer bajar, al estar desayunando con mi papá recordé que no usé protección cuando hicimos el amor con mi ángel.

-¿todo bien?.-preguntó papá cuando miró mi cara de susto que no pasó desapercibida.

-si, son los nervios, falta tan poco.-creyeron mi explicación porque no hondaron en el tema.

La ceremonia civil fue muy rápida pero nunca nos dejaron solos para hablar de ese tema, nos permitieron besarnos y estar todo el tiempo de la mano, pero siempre había alguien con nosotros hablando de lo jóvenes que éramos y porque nos casábamos de apuro, yo rogaba porque no hubiera quedado embarazada o hablarían todo el tiempo y en todo el pueblo, que el apuro fue por descuidados o por niños inexpertos, realmente no se porque sucedió, creo que la necesidad de Bella era tan grande que solo pensé en poseerla y se me olvidó por completo en cuidarnos.

No tenía excusas lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando terminaron los presentes de saludarnos se la llevaron, suena raro, pero parecía que vivía un cuento, precisamente Romeo y Julieta porque hacían lo imposible por separarnos, pero luego de esta noche no lo permitiría.

Entiendo que las mujeres deben de tener mucho tiempo para arreglarse, pero yo no lo necesitaba y me aburrí hasta que llegó la noche, el peluquero era imposible, mi pelo siempre fue indomable y lo seguiría siendo aunque pusieran kilos de gel para mantenerlo en su lugar, el traje llevaba solo unos minutos, no tenía mucha ciencia colocárselo, a lo sumo pediría ayuda con el moño ya que no usaría corbata, pero ellas eran dos novias nerviosas, se entendía, nos reímos con Jasper un buen rato y se sacó la tensión, porque no podía ya de los nervios, yo en cambio estaba tranquilo creo que ayudó la sección de sexo en la noche, que mi querido cuñado no disfrutó y me alegraba que no lo hubiera hecho, después de todo era mi hermanita.

Llegó el tan ansiado momento, ambos esperando en el altar a nuestras esposas junto a nuestras madres, creo que ellas estaban más nerviosas que nosotros.

Se abrieron las puertas por completo, todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y candelabros con velas encendidas, pero todo quedó en nada cuando ingresaron del brazo de mi padre, ambas a cada lado, con una sonrisa en los labios que hacía perder la razón, olvidar el resto de la gente para centrarse solo en ella, no puedo negar que mi hermana estaba hermosa, pero Bella era una visión, mi ángel, la mujer que salvó a Alice, que me hizo perder el corazón al entregarlo en una noche de pasión.

Primero entregó a mi hermana a Jasper que temblaba al recibirla y luego a mí, nunca miré a mi padre, lo escuché pero mis ojos estaban hipnotizados con los de ella, así como los de ella con los míos.

La ceremonia duró el tiempo justo para disfrutarla sin ser aburrida, reaccioné cuando miró al padre y le dijo "si, acepto", presté atención porque me tocaba el turno y no quería hacerla esperar, la culminación, el beso que no permitió profundizar, dejándome con un puchero muy gracioso, porque no dejaba de sonreír.

La limosina era para los cuatro, por eso no quiso escaparse y saltarnos la fiesta, en realidad porque mi hermana me miró tan feo que asustó, parecía que me mataría si seguía con el tema de irnos los cuatro a disfrutar la luna de miel.

Toda la reunión con los familiares y amigos, conocidos y gente que en mi vida había visto, duró hasta las seis de la mañana, ya no podía ni con mis pies, porque Bella y Alice no pararon en toda la noche, con Jasper las acompañamos, papá estuvo un poco preocupado por Alice, pero al verla tan feliz desistió de hacerla sentar.

A las ocho estábamos rumbo a Acapulco en un avión, ni bien subimos creo que los cuatro por igual terminamos durmiendo, fuimos despertados para abandonar el avión, pagamos un taxi y llegamos al paraíso.

En el hotel nos dieron dos habitaciones y dándonos las buenas tardes, noches, lo que fuera, entramos a la vez llevándolas en andas, no era nuestra casa pero era la tradición para tener felicidad en el matrimonio.

El lugar era majestuoso pero mi esposa lo opacaba, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba muy sencilla con jeans, remera y su pelo alborotado como el mío, recorrió todo el lugar, tenía una habitación con una cama de dos plazas que fue lo único que quise mirar y luego una sala de estar, balcón hacia la piscina y vista al mar, por último el baño, todo muy bonito pero nada que la superara.

Dejaron las maletas en la sala y apenas se fue el botones me miró sonriendo y dijo.-¿que vamos hacer?.

-consumar el matrimonio.-corrió alrededor del sillón dos o tres veces sin dejar de sonreír y creo que al ver mi desesperación por tenerla fue hacia el cuarto y esperó para caer en la cama juntos, pero como siempre sonó su celular.-¿porque lo dejaste prendido?.

-es una alarma, la puso tu padre.-hizo que me levantara, porque la tenía bajo mi cuerpo, fue hasta su mochila y sacó el celular, lo apagó sonriendo y luego buscó una caja, cuando vi que tomaba una pastilla, no pude dejar de preguntar.

-¿que es?.

-anticonceptivas.

-wow.-respiré con alivio, desde la última noche en la cabaña no había podido preguntarle.

-¿no lo sabías?.

-no.

-pensé que si, porque no te cuidaste en la cabaña.

-no lo sabía, fue sin querer.-me encogí de hombros.-¿mi padre?.-pregunté ya se había pasado de protección, aunque no podía negar que se lo agradecía.

-si, pero no te enojes, si piensas que es muy sobre protector conmigo, ni te imaginas con Alice, vive sonando su celular entre las medicinas para su corazón y estas.-sonrió y le pregunté porque realmente quería saber, no por morbo solo quería saber.

-Alice y Jasper ya…

-no.

-¿no?.-había llegado a la cama y se sentó frente a mí, tomándome las manos.

-cuando se pusieron de novios, Alice se enfermó casi enseguida, se cansaba y Jasper ni lo sugería, luego se cansaba hasta de respirar y fue muy duro verla así, él estaba destruido y lo menos que pensaba era estar con ella de esa forma solo quería que viviera y luego…Alice tiene vergüenza de su cicatriz, pero se que Jasper la ama y el amor todo lo puede, hasta juntar a dos ángeles perdidos.-se mordió el labio inferior y no quise saber más, ya me enteraría luego, ahora era el tiempo de amarnos.

Casi con desesperación por parte de ambos nos sacamos la ropa, sonriendo la tomé de su mano y la hice dar una vuelta, a la luz del sol todo era distinto no se como describir lo que sucedía estando en contacto con su piel, en mirarla directamente a los ojos, no solo era deseo, necesidad, pasión, seducción, calor, suavidad, pérdida si se alejaba, era algo más grande, era AMOR.

La deslicé lentamente en la cama y me posicioné en su cuerpo, que desde la primera vez que corrompí me pertenecía.-ahora si eres…MI ANGEL DESNUDO.

-te amo.-dijo.

-lo se.-respondí.

**Bella me está poniendo de los nervios con el ''lo sé'' jeje**

**bueno chicas...hasta aqui hemos llegado con el fic :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado y recuerden TENGO EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA ''Claire de Lune''**

**Bessos y abrazos**

**EllaLovesVampis**


End file.
